Two Out of Three
by PockyPhoto
Summary: KibaSaku oneshot. Kiba tries to beat Sakura at a game, but gets too caught up in it.


A/N: This is my first KibaSaku fic. This isn't one of my favorite pairings, but I really liked Kiba, so I wanted at least one fic involving him. This oneshot is meant to be short and to the point. I didn't want to linger too much on details.

**TWO OUT OF THREE?**

Kiba's the kind of guy to always show off his skills. And that usually means his strength. But he's also the kind of guy that's too stubborn to back down from anything.

The game started between the two when he was bored at the park. It was the time for Akamaru's usual walk, but it turned out to be a game of playing fetch at the park, near the lake. The streets were empty for the day. Probably because it was summer and now most people stayed where the air conditioner was. Kiba stood on the bridge overlooking the grassy area as the sun set. He leaned against the rail, watching his best pal take a splash in the lake nearby. Kiba truly did want to play fetch with him, but it turned to be too hot to keep it up. In the end, Akamaru quit the game once Kiba threw the ball too far, into the lake. Once the white beast hit the waters, there was no getting him out. So, he stayed in the lake. And Kiba took a walk of his own, ending up bored on a small bridge. He juggled the two small balls that he had in his hand. As his gaze passed the edge of the bridge, he noticed Sakura walking towards him. She seemed to be as bored as him, with no emotion on her face.

Kiba sometimes wondered if she could even compare to her teammates. They had far more skill and talent than the rest of the ninjas in the village. But... Sakura was a girl... and he'd never seen her fight... so was she as good as them or as useless as everyone rumored her to be? Well, not that he cared.

Sakura leaned against the rail of the bridge beside him. She gave him a small smile before watching Akamaru jump in the lake once more.

"Taking him for a walk?"

"I was," stated Kiba as he rested his chin on his hand. "We were gonna play fetch, but we quit as soon as I threw it into the water."

Sakura nodded as she sighed. Kiba knew she was as bored as him now.

"What are you up to?" he asked her from the corner of his eyes.

"Just got back from a mission. Thought about doing another one, but I declined. I just want to relax."

Kiba didn't say anything. He didn't blame her. Nobody likes to work during the summer. He turned to fully glance at her features now. His eyes traveled from her bubblegum hair and jaded eyes to the well-toned legs. Kiba thought she wasn't too bad looking, really. Then again, the sunset was probably just adding to the moment.

He stood up straight, giving her a smirk. She glanced him with a watchful eye.

"What?" she asked.

"I bet I can throw this ball farther than you..." he juggled one of the balls in his hand as he handed her the other one. Gotta do something. Boredom is only another form of punishment, really.

"Whatever..." she said, taking the toy.

Kiba leaned his arm back and threw with what force he could across the park. The ball landed on the other end of the lake, barely able to see the splash that it gave. And of course, being Akamaru, the white beast chases after it. Kiba smirked to Sakura as he leaned one elbow on the bridge rail.

"Well?"

Sakura moved away from the rail. She stood in the center of the bridge, not even looking at the park.

"What are you doing? I threw it that way," Kiba pointed to the lake.

"I know you did."

Sakura threw her ball clear cross the streets, above the few people still out. And the ball finally hit the ground, many blocks away, and continued to bounce, leaving their eyesight before it came to a stop. Sakura turned to look at Kiba. "I win."

Kiba pouted. "Cheater," he muttered. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Kiba laughed at how silly she seemed. "Two out of three?" he asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"No, thanks. I gotta find Naruto. I wanted to ask him to help me train."

"Oh, all right. I should be getting back, anyway," Kiba added. "See ya later, Sakura," he waved to her as the two went their separate ways.

The next time was a major mistake on Kiba's part. So wrapped up in his own arrogance, that he failed to recognize Sakura's "freakish" strength, as Naruto put it. It was at a training area just outside of Konoha. Kiba was on his own, practicing his jutsus with Akamaru when he noticed his newest interest walking pass. Not that it was any kind of love interest. But... as Kiba liked to think of it, an inner contest between the two. Their own secret game.

Sakura walked up to him as he paused from his training to take a break. She noticed his shirtless form. In fact, she took a long time in letting her gaze take the view in. Sakura was mentally drooling over what his abs. They were _very_ well-toned and dripping with beads of sweat. She was very tempted to run her fingertips over his body. But, his voice interrupted her fantasy as he approached her as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I was planning to improve my strength," she replied. Of course, not that she needed it. But, it didn't hurt to get even better. "Though... since you're here, I'll just leave."

Sakura turned to walk away, but Kiba caught her wrist. "You can stay. We'll see who's stronger," he offered his challenge. The rose-haired girl smirked at him. She almost felt sorry for him. Either he had no clue or he just plain forgot what she was capable of.

"All right," she said, taking her hand back. "Show me what you got."

Kiba led her over to the area of boulders. He took his stance in front of one that was nearly three times his size. Sakura silently scoffed at him. She knew Kiba had strength, so she doubted she'd be too surprised. But, she had chakra. He didn't expect to win this match, did he?

Kiba gave one punch at the boulder. For the first second, nothing happened. Sakura was beginning to think this is a waste of her time. But the next moment, the boulder shattered into ashes, crumbling in front of Kiba's feet. He looked at her with a smirk. He noticed she was actually a bit impressed. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before coming to a playful glare at him.

"Is that all?" she asked him as she walked past his handsome body. She took her position in front of her own stoned target. Kiba was kinda shocked that she would try this kind of stunt.

"What are you doing? That's a whole cliff! You're gonna break more than a nail on that," he exclaimed. Sakura only shook her head and motioned for him to come closer to her.

Kiba came to stand right beside her, confusement still marking his charming features.

Sakura placed an open palm against the rocky wall of the cliff. She summoned a small amount of chakra to her hand, and with little effort, pushed forward against the wall. It wasn't a punch, it wasn't a kick, it wasn't anything of brute force. It was merely a push. Not even a shove. Just a push. And the whole cliff came crumbling down in front of the two, dust threatening to enshroud them in a blanket of ash. Kiba immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the scene. Once Sakura's feet touched the ground, she noticed her handiwork in a farther view. She loved her strength. It always made her feel powerful. But the truth was, if she didn't have chakra, she'd be nothing. Then she noticed Kiba's arm still wrapped around her. She turned her head to the side to find Kiba actually shocked by her amazing feat. Did he really have no clue about her power?

Kiba stood behind her, arm still wrapped around her waist. He was glad he took the two of them at a farther distance from the demolition she caused. If he hadn't, they'd be buried like that town, Pompeii. How could he have been so ignorant to what she could do? He remembered hearing Naruto say once that he never wanted to mess with Sakura's strength. The blonde had repeatedly told everyone not to _ever_ piss off Sakura. Now Kiba realized Naruto was actually being pretty serious. He looked at Sakura, who stared back into his eyes.

They were so close, it seemed almost breath-taking. He wondered if Sakura would pummel him if he kissed her. Yet, she was also a medic nin, so not only would she pummel him, she'd probably neuter him. Kiba's nerves shouted at him. In a flash, he took his arm away from Sakura. She almost looked hurt when he did that, and he knew she was getting the wrong message.

"Uh, sorry," Kiba said to her. "I just... forgot I was still holding you," he passed the moment off.

Sakura nodded as she looked at him in silence. Kiba was having a hard time trying to tell what kind of emotion she was showing. What kind of punishment she might be thinking to give him. Instead, she turned to walk back towards Konoha.

Kiba didn't exactly want her to leave yet. At least not without saying anything to him. "Two out of three?" he immediately called to her.

Sakura stopped to smile at him. Kiba decided he liked that precious smile of hers. "I think mine already counts for two," she told him before leaving.

Kiba chuckled. "No kidding," he muttered as his eyes gazed at the crumbled mountain of dust.

Evening came around, and Kiba was getting irritated now. He just couldn't get her out of his head. At times, he would briefly wonder if it was because he had some kind of attraction to her. But then he would immediately toss that idea to the side, masking it with the concept that he was just getting caught up in their secret game. He just had to beat her at something. Speed? Even though Kiba was known to have great skill in that area, Sakura could only channel chakra to her feet to match his. So, he supposed a race was out of range.

Kiba looked from his seat on top the Ichiraku ramen stand to notice the loud blonde as usual. He was having a quick spar against Sasuke in the middle of the street. Kiba rolled his eyes. Leave it up to Naruto to have a fight over something like name-calling. Kiba shot up straight. A spar... that'd be a great way to beat Sakura. Medic nins are usually not involved in fights because they have to protect themselves to protect their team, right? So, she's probably not nearly as experienced as him.

Kiba jumped down to interrupt the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. They both froze in their punches, Kiba not really fazed by this.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" he asked Naruto.

"At the hospital. Why?" the blonde replied.

Kiba hadn't really thought of an excuse for his question. Yet, he didn't want her two teammates to kill him if he just said he wanted to beat her up. "I... got a wound I want to look at."

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital for that anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

Kiba shrugged and left, ignoring what comments Naruto shouted after him.

Sakura finished her night duties, checking out of her shift. As she left the doors of the hospital, she noticed a certain someone waiting just for her. Kiba leaned against the wall, smirking at her.

"What do you want now?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm challenging you to a fight, right now," Kiba said. Sakura could have sworn she heard a small growl.

She sighed. "Whatever. Let's just get it over with."

Sakura followed him to the arena, where the Chuunin exams took place. She tossed her small case of paperwork to the side as the two got into their stances. Sakura made a mental note to end this _very_ quickly. With all the paperwork she had, it's be a miracle if she got any sleep tonight.

Kiba immediately used his all fours jutsu, but since medic nins have high evasion from attacks in battle, Sakura can easily dodge his punches, despite his great speed. Blocking his right punch, Sakura took his open guard to kick him with enough chakra that sent him flying to the walls of the stadium. When Sakura wants something done quick, she means it.

Kiba shook his head as he got back to his feet, but Sakura had positioned a kunai to his throat as he stood there. Kiba looked at her with a smirk, getting excited. Right now, he wasn't too worried about getting pummeled. His body was raging with fire, and he wanted her.

"I win," she said to him, not noticing the emotions playing in his eyes. "Again."

Kiba cocked his head. "Two out of three?" he asked, with that arrogant grin on his face.

Sakura eased her guard and sighed. "Give it up, Kiba," she said, shaking her head.

Kiba instantly turned the tables on them, shoving her against the wall now. He stood before her, smirking in all his glory.

"Wha-?" Before Sakura could even begin her sentence, Kiba planted his lips on hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth, while she stood there shocked. She didn't press against his tongue, but she didn't resist, either. She just _felt._ She felt his tongue graze over hers, sending electrifying shivers down her spine. When Kiba pulled away, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want either one of them to let go. Each person was massaging their tongue against the other, fighting for dominance. The atmosphere around them was of a intense heat. Kiba couldn't get enough of Sakura, and she had an unsatisfied desire of him. Kiba's hands gripped her hips, trying to resist the urge of taking this any farther. But the tips of her fingertips at his nape, where hair met skin, was making his soul burn with lust. Kiba knew he had won the match when he heard her moan into their intense kiss.

Despite how their lips latched perfectly with each other's, Kiba parted from her, panting from loss of breath.

"Two of the three?" Sakura asked him, looking into his eyes with a smirk.

Kiba gave his own charming grin before taking her mouth again.


End file.
